Lucifer's Son
by CarvorEdlund
Summary: Okay I think we can all agree that season 12 ended in a very unacceptable way. I'm just going to continue the story and hopefully fix everything because Cas is NOT dead and Crowley is NOT dead and Mary does NOT want to casually hang out with Lucifer. I will do my best to keep the ships out but I probably won't be very successful. Anyway, I ramble too much. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucifer POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he bellowed, all the pent up rage he had ever felt spilling out in that one syllable. He knew the Grace was flowing through him and showing behind his eyes for all to see. He didn't spare Mary a glance before running towards the spot where the gateway had closed. He lifted his hand and pointed his palm towards where the rip used to be. He came close to exhausting his Grace trying to rip the hole wide again. When he lowered his hand back down he knew the only way to get back out was to get the same amount of power his son had used. Then it hit him all over again. _His son._ He turned toward where Mary was still standing and let out a scream of anger and anguish, but not defeat. Never defeat. He glared at Mary who was shaking slightly and looking as if she were about to run at any moment. She was terrified, as she should be. He opened his mouth to say something, do anything. Then he realized where he was. The apocalypse had successfully happened, which meant a few things. Firstly, he had _won._ At least one version of him, which he still counted as a score. Secondly, there was another version of himself out there somewhere. He could decide if this was a good thing or a bad thing after he met himself. And lastly, maybe putting all the angel's Grace together would be enough power to rip the fabric of the universe. The problem would be convincing them. He felt considerably better with a sensible plan in his head, so he let his Grace relax and he felt his eyes switch back to his vessel's usual color.

"Hm," he breathed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Where would he hang out if he were a guy who had just successfully initiated the apocalypse? That's an easy one. Either Heaven or Hell. On a throne. He suddenly burst out laughing as he realized that the Winchester mother was still watching his every move tensely. Alarmed, she stumbled a few steps back. He matched her every pace, stalking towards her.

"Mary, Mary, Mary," he taunted, "May I ask you just what that was?" He tilted his head to the side indulgently. Mary clenched her fist around her brass knuckles, but he simply allowed his Grace to erase them from existence. If he could have just done that ten minutes ago, this would never have happened. Mary gulped and Lucifer wanted nothing more than to smite her then and there. But what did it matter. He could leave her here in this apocalypse world and it would be just as painful to Sam and Dean as if he had killed her. He rolled his eyes as he spread his wings wide. Mary didn't move. She was trembling of course, but she had some strange need to always act so strong. He sighed a little and flew off towards Heaven. It was just, well, _classier_ than Hell. It would have been his choice over Hell if he had to choose one to rule, so maybe his other self thought the same way.

As he touched down in the garden, he looked carefully around making sure no one was around. He stiffened as he felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. Slowly, he turned around to come face to face with Joshua.

"Lucifer," Joshua inclined his head slightly. He was shocked by the way the other angel's Grace was so obviously damaged. He found himself looking for injuries on Joshua's body. He felt it more than saw it. The rip down one of Joshua's wings must have rendered him flightless. How many of his kin had the apocalypse really hurt? Quickly he shook off the doubt and slight guilt and was back to himself. But he couldn't stop himself from asking after a few of the angels that he knew better.

"In the Grace," he replied, "Hey, Josh? Whatever happened to Gabriel? And... Castiel?"

"But you know these things," Joshua protested.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just look at it like I'm an outsider and explain it," he ordered, quickly wetting his lips with his forked tongue. Joshua's eyes bulged at the order. From that reaction, he could tell it was probably Hell he was commanding. Dang. In Joshua's weakened state, he didn't try to argue.

"Gabriel leads Heaven against you and Hell since Michael and Raphael died-"

"Mikey _died?_ " Lucifer took a small step back, trying to process this new information. He had to remind himself repeatedly that this wasn't the real world, this didn't happen.

"Yes... you killed him," Joshua was very confused now, not knowing what sort of game he was playing at. Lucifer tried hard not to show the pain on his face, but he failed miserably.

"But, my brother," Lucifer backed away and plopped himself down on a bench to pull himself together. Eventually, he had his calm and sarcastic mode turned back on, "And Castiel?" He stretched a leg out across the bench, trying to hide how stressed this was suddenly making him

"Castiel... the foot soldier?" Lucifer nodded, hoping that this was actually correct, "Ah. Well Castiel is dead as well. Also killed by you, though more indirectly. It was on one of your demon strikes." Lucifer nodded once more, pretending the words coming out of Josh's mouth made a lick of sense to him.

"Well, Josh, it's been nice catching up. I've gotta go do... something. Bye then," he hurriedly flapped his way out of the garden and out of Heaven. He was getting the sense that he wasn't exactly welcome here, so he headed on downstairs. He made straight for the throne room, correctly assuming that he would be sitting there. He touched down in front of the throne, causing a couple of demons to practically leap out of their meat suits. Other him hadn't moved. He just stared suspiciously. Lucifer squirmed slightly, never having realized what it was like to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"Who are you? I know you aren't me from the future or past or some crap, so don't even bother with that," Other Lucifer yawned and leaned back on the throne assessing him. Lucifer was annoyed. How dare he talk to himself like that? It was downright disrespectful! He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, wings sprouting from his back in their full glory. Other Lucifer's eyes widened in disbelief, but he got up and copied the pose.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! My son is with _hunters_ and I can't get out of this crap world to get him. So I'm running a bit low on time and it would be helpful if you could just talk without being so judgy," at that he stopped talking, realizing that he talked exactly the same way. He really shouldn't be one to talk about politeness and not acting above everyone. But that was his _personality._ This guy was just annoying.

"Okay, okay. But you're in my kingdom, so..."

"Technically, our kingdom. Since we are the same person," At that, Other Lucifer's eyes darkened and his fists clenched.

"Are you threatening my job?"

"Nope. Not at all. Just a technicality. Well.. if we're being honest I do sort of miss ruling, but that's not the point," he defended himself.

"Are you saying that given the opportunity, you would take over?"

"No. I'm asking how you feel about ripping the fabric of space and time," Well that most definitely threw off Other Lucifer. He made a sort of helpless gesture at one of the demons standing quietly in the corner.

"I'm thinking you should leave," Other Lucifer sprawled himself possessively over the throne.

"Fine. I'll just go ask Gabe then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gabriel POV**

Gabriel was sitting in one of the many control rooms in heaven. The room was stark white and bare, so unfortunately he couldn't concentrate on any one thing enough to block out the little angel who couldn't seem to shut up. He couldn't figure out for the life of him who had this little ball of energy, Samandriel he thought, promoted. He wasn't complaining, really. The angel was entertaining in an endearing little kid kind of way. He watched his arms wave wildly as he happily explained some strategy involving mass exorcisms and holy water. Huh. Samandriel didn't really strike him as the war type. Well, everyone was the war type these days. Wasn't he once just a Trickster, doing his best to stay hidden from his brothers? So much for that plan. Gabriel sat up abruptly, realizing that Samandriel had stopped talking and was clearly waiting for an answer to something.

"Huh?" he mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He was supposed to be good with words, he was literally the one who invented sarcasm. Apparently, that's what he got for being convinced to rejoin heaven. Double karma for commanding them. As soon as this was over, he'd have to do some big time sinning to make up for it. He focused his attention back on Samandriel and felt slightly guilty at his put out expression. But only for a second.

"Sir? You weren't listening were you?" Samandriel gave a sad little pout. Gabriel's guilt was soon replaced by annoyance. He hated when people pouted at him. He opened his mouth, ready to respond with something a little more thought out. But he was interrupted by the fluttering of wings and a thump outside the room. He looked around, ready to see one of the many angels who had been assigned the position of messenger. These were some of the luckier angels, who only really took part in real battles when it was extremely necessary. They flitted around heaven and earth telling the higher ups and the soldiers when there were new developments or battle plans in the war. But instead of seeing one of these angels, he just saw an empty room. This soon changed. With a loud crack and bang, the wall closest to Samandriel caved in on itself. Samandriel was blasted backwards, but Gabriel just sat calmly waiting for the intruder to show themselves. He leaped to his feet and quickly conjured his angel blade as he saw the very familiar archangel who had broken down the wall.

"Hello, brother," Lucifer greeted him almost sheepishly. Gabriel didn't know how to respond to that. The leader of the demon army who had killed so many of their brethren had the nerve to waltz straight into heaven. Gabriel wanted his brother back as much as the next angel. Probably more since he now knew Lucifer best, since Michael was dead. But if he was being honest to himself, Luci probably didn't hold the title of brother anymore. Mentally preparing himself for the battle Lucifer had most likely wanted, he raised the angel blade to chest level.

"What are you doing in heaven, br- Lucifer?" To his surprise, Lucifer didn't draw a weapon. He didn't even take up a protective stance. He just stood there quietly, arms raised slightly above his head. Gabriel said nothing, waiting for Lucifer to speak, explain himself. Despite his body language, it was unreasonable to believe he would have come all this way to surrender.

"Brother, I know how this looks, but I swear I'm not here to cause harm," Gabriel scoffed. When was Lucifer ever trying to cause people harm? After he left Dad's favor, that was almost the only thing he ever did. First, he left the angels and created demons out of human souls. Then he almost wiped out the humans with his little apocalyptic temper tantrum. Then he began leading the demons against the angels, presumably to get control of heaven as well. Even with all this, Gabriel would have forgiven his brother if it weren't for all of the brothers he had lost because of him. Now all he wanted to do was make Luci stop. He didn't want to fight his brother, never did. But what choice did he have?

"Gabe... there is a choice," Lucifer whispered, unmoving. Gabriel was shocked at Lucifer blatantly looking at he was thinking, but of course the enemy probably needed intel on heaven's next plan. Admonishing his lack of protection, he quickly built up some basic walls around his Grace. It wasn't much, but it would do for now.

"A choice? There are two choices, I know that. But I refuse to let _you_ rule heaven," Gabriel spat. He was surprised when Lucifer flinched back a little, but he quickly got over it. It was an act of course. The Lucifer he knew would never be acting like this. Lucifer was civil, of course, being raised an angel. But usually this was the part where he took over heaven or something. Now he thought about it, heaven wasn't exactly rolling around in wins these days. Lucifer would probably have succeeded, if their recent battles were anything to go by.

"Look," Lucifer began. Without a second thought he ripped down the barriers protecting his Grace. Gabriel could feel Lucifer's thoughts and memories flowing through the air around him intensely. He quickly snapped Samandriel out of the room. Annoying though he was, he probably would have been overtaken by the Grace and they really couldn't afford to lose anyone at the moment. Only then did he actually take the time to look at the memories Lucifer was freely giving him. He saw his life play out in bits and flashes. Things he knew and things he didn't. They were getting up to the apocalypse now. Gabriel didn't want to watch this again, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly, he spotted a difference. Two bright souls, ever surrounded by darker ones, yet remaining pure and uncontaminated. He continued watching as the apocalypse... didn't happen. Then Lucifer was back in the Cage. Now he was out, saving the world from the Darkness. Then he was stuck with Crowley. Until he wasn't and he had a son. And the tear in the universe that brought him here? Gabriel looked at Lucifer again. He was slowly building his barriers back up.

"You about got it, Gabe?" Gabriel collected himself after the somewhat unexpected viewing and nodded his head. This was Lucifer, his brother. Not the one who had ended the world, but the one who had tried and ended up saving it instead. He took in the information as best as he could. He assumed his brother would be wanting to get back to his son. He felt sorry for whichever world would soon have both Lucifer and a nephilim in it, but he also didn't think it would be a good idea to have two Lucifer's here trying to kill us.

"I don't want to kill you, Gabe. Never again," Gabriel's eyes popped a bit when he heard the 'again'. He went back through Lucifer's memories and stopped when he saw himself. He saw from Lucifer's eyes as a blade was plunged into his chest. The natural course of his thoughts brought him to look through the times Lucifer had interacted with Castiel. He had possessed him once. But more recently, he had killed him, too. He came back to the present and closed his eyes, calming himself. This was a bad idea of course, in a room alone with Lucifer, but at the moment he didn't really care. Now some version of himself dying in an alternate universe, he could deal with. It didn't affect him, and honestly he didn't really like the idea of there being another one of him. But to have hope that Cassie was okay, only to have it taken away was tough on his Grace, to say the least. Cassie should have just been another foot soldier to Gabriel, but for some unexplainable reason he felt more like a little brother than the rest.

"So, you'll want our help leaving?" Gabriel asked in a tight and carefully controlled voice. He reopened his eyes, but refused to look at Lucifer.

"I would thank you for that," Gabriel nodded slowly, "After I help you defeat... myself." Now this, Gabriel was surprised with. Maybe Lucifer was a little less self serving than he thought. Then again, this wasn't exactly the Lucifer he had grown up with.

"Okay," Now it was Lucifer's turn to look surprised. Gabriel thought he had probably expected more of a fight. But he wasn't exactly stepping aside and giving Lucifer heaven. Just accepting some well needed help. Besides, this Lucifer wanted to get home to his son, right? Lucifer smiled and Gabriel got a bit nervous, but he quickly reminded himself that this was good, his brother would help.

"Now what?" Lucifer asked. Gabriel started. That was a good question. Now that he actually had his big brother on his side, what would they do. For the first time in months, Gabriel let his signature cocky grin slide onto his face.

"Now we shout it from the rooftops," Gabriel stated. He couldn't resist laughing at the entirely clueless expression on Lucifer's face, "I mean, we tell the army, ass-wings." The more Gabriel talked the more confused Lucifer became, so eventually he gave up on telling him what things meant. He grabbed his brother by the shoulder and snapped them both out of sight.


End file.
